Mummy, The (1999)
| running time = 125 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $80,000,000 Box Office Mojo; The Mummy (1999) | gross revenue = $155,385,488 (US) $260,547,918 (Foreign) $415,933,406 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = The Mummy Returns (2001) }} The Mummy is an American adventure film with elements of supernatural horror. It was written and directed by Stephen Sommers and is loosely considered a remake of the original 1932 film The Mummy starring Boris Karloff. Aside from a few recognizable character names and the occasional dialogue gaff, the two films bear almost no resemblance to one another aside from the fact the presence of an evil mummy attempting to lay claim to a woman he is in love with. A sequel flm, The Mummy Returns, was produced in 2001 and was also directed by Stephen Sommers. The Mummy stars Brendan Fraser as Rick O'Connell, a member of the Foreign Legion who unwittingly discovers the lost Egyptian city of Hamunaptra and frees the ancient, cursed mummy of Imhotep. Co-starring in the film is Arnold Vosloo as Imhotep, Rachel Weisz as Evelyn "Evy" Carnahan, John Hannah as her brother Jonathan Carnahan, Oded Fehr as the warrior doomsayer Ardeth Bay and Kevin J. O'Connor as the sycophantic weazel Beni Gabor. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Death is only the beginning". * Production on The Mummy began on May 5th, 1998. Principal photography concluded on August 29th, 1998. * Stephen Sommers also directs The Mummy Returns as well as the 2004 film Van Helsing, which brought the remainder of the classic Universal Monsters together under one banner. * This is the first feature film work for actor Oded Fehr, who plays Ardeth Bay. Quotes * Ardeth Bay: Know this: this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop. .... * Ardeth Bay: Death is only the beginning. .... * Rick O'Connell: I thought you said you didn't believe in all this fairy tales and hokum stuff. * Evy Carnahan: Well, having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one. .... * Evy Carnahan: Listen we've got to do something! Once the creature's been reborn his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed! * Rick O'Connell: And is that my problem? * Evy Carnahan: Well it is everybody's problem! .... * Evy Carnahan: Have you no respect for the dead? * Jonathan Carnahan: Of course I do, but sometimes I'd rather like to join them. * Evy Carnahan: Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. .... * Evy Carnahan: I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life. * Gad Hassan: Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang. .... * Evy Carnahan: Look, I... I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure-seeker, or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell, but I am proud of what I am. * Rick O'Connell: And what is that? * Evy Carnahan: I am... a librarian! Taglines Death is only the beginning. The sands will rise. The heavens will part. The power will be unleashed. Adventure Is Reborn. Prepare. Beware. Behold. The legend you know. The adventure you have yet to imagine. Uncover the secret. Unlock the legend. Unleash the power. External Links * * * The Mummy at Wikipedia * * The Mummy at Rickipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Mummy, The (1999) Category:1999 films Category:1st installments Category:Remakes Category:Universal Pictures Category:Alphaville Films Category:Jim May